


poison ivy alien edition

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: stargate trope bingo [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, don’t copy to other sites, shaving your head as sapphic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Tamara and Vanessa start out with mutual respect and end up in love.
Relationships: Vanessa James/Tamara "TJ" Johansen
Series: stargate trope bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	poison ivy alien edition

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "fluff" square on my stargate trope bingo 
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> slight description of wounds

\-------

Tamara looks up as Lt. James enters, but looks back down at the tool’s she’s sanitizing as she speaks:

“Hello, Lt.”

She can feel the lieutenant stop a few feet away. James speaks:

“Lt. Johansen.”

Tamara focuses on cleaning a hemostat, not too concerned by the Lieutenant’s presence; if there was an emergency, there would be considerably more yelling. They stand together in silence for a long moment, until Tamara washes her hands and straightens up. She looks at Lt. James; the other woman is looking around the infirmary, cataloguing things with her eyes the way military people are wont to do. When James meets her eyes, Tamara asks:

“Are you alright?”

James jumps slightly and looks herself over, as if making sure she hasn’t acquired any wounds in the last few seconds. Then she says:

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?”

Tamara smiles, amused by the way they’re talking past each other.

“Well, you did come to the infirmary. That usually means you need something.”

James nods, looking embarrassed.

“That makes sense. No, I just came to...”

She trails off, looking everywhere but at Tamara. Just as Tamara is going to ask if she’s sure she’s okay, James spits it out:

“I came to say thank you, for taking care of us.”

Tamara is shocked into silence; almost no one says thank you to the medic, unless they’re actively dying or if they’re Colonel Young, because he’s just like that. James suddenly turns and leaves, still not meeting Tamara’s eyes. Tamara breaks out of her frozen spell and runs after her, shouting:

“Wait!”

Tamara makes it out into the hallway, where James has stopped. Their eyes meet and Tamara feels like she’s falling, looking at the vulnerability in the other woman’s eyes. Tamara swallows, trying to wet her suddenly dry mouth, and whispers:

“Thank you.”

James breaks into a smile, the first of hers that Tamara has really seen. It’s bright and beautiful and slightly crooked, which only makes it more charming. James nods and replies:

“You’re welcome.”

Then she’s gone and Tamara is walking back into her infirmary, feeling slightly dazed. There are butterflies in her stomach and she can’t help but think about how kind the other woman is. She tries to shake it off and go back to work, but James’s face lingers in her mind.

\---------

Tamara is sprinting towards a battle. It’s her job, but it never gets any less insane. She can hear the sound of gunfire from the hallway ahead. She rounds the corner to find a group of her people holding off a smaller group of Nakai. She can spot a wounded soldier on the ground and she slides into place next to him, already digging through her pack. She’s in a haze of work, stopping the bleeding from a nakai shot when a voice rings out:

“Nice to see you, Lt.”

She looks up to see James, still focused on firing at the Nakai, but obviously the one who spoke. Tamara smiles, despite the dire situation, and replies:

“Nice to see you too, Lt.”

Then there’s a sudden whirlwind of movement as the nakai throw themselves down the hall, taking out the first soldiers. James curses loudly and tries to fire but a Nakai grabs her gun and pulls it out of her hands. She instantly changes tactics, grabbing a knife from her back sheath and burying in the nakai’s neck. Then she spins and slashes at the other two, in a deadly dance. Tamara’s eyes go wide and she would gape but she’s busy scrambling for the gun holstered at her thigh. James screams and Tamara pulls it out and fires---

The last nakai goes down. 

Tamara runs to James’s side, looking at the blast that’s burned across her torso. It’s burned through the fabric to revealing blackened, angry skin. James pants painfully and gives Tamara a weak smile as she drags her pack over. As Tamara is pressing gauze to the wound, she searches for something to distract James with. 

“I’ve never seen you fight before. You’re amazing.”

James’s smile strengthens, despite her letting out a hiss of pain. She brushes a hair out of her face and says:

“Thanks. You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

Tamara doesn’t turn to look at the Nakai she killed. She stays focused on James’s dark eyes, which are drilling into her. Tamara searches for more to say and comes up with:

“I’m starting up chess tournaments, every saturday. You should come. Rush carved the pieces for us, so they're a little rough, but it’s good fun.”

James looks disappointed as she replies:

“I don’t know how to play.”

Tamara doesn’t hesitate as she says:

“I’ll teach you.”

James is looking at her, eyes shining with something terribly hopeful, and she asks:

“Is that a promise?”

Tamara pushes down a surge of emotions; fear, affection, attraction, hope, and says:

“It’s a promise.”

\--------

Tamara is sitting in the mess hall, alone, which is unusual for her. She has many friends aboard ship but none are currently in the mess hall. She could go join the acquaintances she sees scattered about, but she doesn't feel like interrupting anyone’s conversation. She’s picking at her salad, deep in her own thoughts, when a tray is set down next to her. James swings a leg over the bench and takes a seat. She asks:

“Is it okay if I join you?”

Tamara gives her a smile; she’s happy to sit with James. She’d like to talk with the woman more often, and now here’s her chance. She says:

“Of course.”

James starts chewing on the tough meat from a squirrel like animal they found on the most recent planetside excursion before asking:

“You looked pretty deep in thought. What were you thinking about?”

Tamamra tries to think about what she was just thinking about but it slips away from her. Her mind is full of James. Full of her lips, her dark eyes, the delicate fingers resting on the table. Tamara pushes down the attraction swirling in her stomach and focuses on replying:

“Oh, everything and nothing, you know.”

James nods knowingly and there’s a moment of silence before Tamara asks:

“How are you doing, Lt. James?”

James’s hand suddenly inches over, covering Tamara’s. Tamara shivers slightly at the warm touch she had just been thinking about. James smiles at her, eyes intent, and says:

“Please, call me Vanessa.”

Tamara isn’t blind; Vanessa’s interest is obvious. Now she has to decide what to do about it. Does she want to respond in kind or shut it down? She looks away from Vanessa for a moment, hoping to catch her breath, but doesn’t pull her hand away. She wants to know Vanessa better, wants to know her so well she knows every little tic, every little flaw. She wants to press herself into Vanessa and not let go. Is it lust or is it more? She decides not to parse that at the moment and instead responds:

“Only if you call me Tamara.”

James’s smile turns victorious, almost smug. It looks hot on her. 

“Gladly, Tamara.”

Then she’s pulling her hand away and the tension between them fades slightly; the moment is broken. She asks conversationally:

“So, where and when do you want to teach me chess?”

Tamara considers picking a public space; it’s the safer decision. But then she thinks of the nascent thing growing between them, how it quivers and curls around them, makes her ache with want. She decides it’ll grow better in private. 

“How about my quarters, tomorrow, 10:00?”

James smiles at her, her eyes burning with anticipation and a promise. Tamara gasps quietly, feeling overly warm and overwhelmed. James looks back down to her food, giving Tamara a respite from her intensity, and says:

“Sound perfect.”

\------

There’s a knock at her door and Tamara jumps up, eager to see Vanessa. Curious if the tension from yesterday would still be there. Tension perhaps isn’t the right word for it; tension has negative connotations. Maybe the better word is potential. It hangs in the air between them, all the potential things they could be. Tamara feels like they’re teetering on the edge of something, something vulnerable and overwhelming and beautiful. She shakes off her racing thoughts and goes to open the door.

Vanessa is slouching slightly, managing to look casual. But her face breaks into a giant smile when she sees Tamara. Tamara grins back, loving that look on her face, the way there’s slight lines curling around her eyes and lips, a sign that she smiles often. Then she steps back and gestures for Vanessa to enter.

“Welcome to my humble abode.”

Like most of the rooms on Destiny, there’s almost nothing to mark it as hers. They brought so little with them. However there are some trademark things: an emergency medical pack, in case she needs to grab and run. A chessboard, set out on the bed, ready to be played. A small wooden figure of a deer she had rescued from Rush. He had been carving it on the bridge and deciding it wasn’t up to par, moved to discard it. She had insisted in taking it,finding it’s crooked legs and misshapen head endearing. Vanessa takes these things in before focusing on the chessboard. She asks:

“Are we going to play on the bed?”

Tamamra nods, feeling apologetic:

“I don’t have a table. I didn’t really think this through very well.”

Vanessa turns that smile on her again and Tamara's apologies melt away. Vanessa says:

“It’s no big deal.”

Then she sits carefully on the bed, trying not to knock any of the chess pieces over with her movement. She pats the bed next to her and speaks softly:

“Join me?”

Tamara feels like she’s drawn to Vanessa’s side by a magnetic force. She wants to sit and talk with her for hours, learn more about her and just bask in her company. Tamara sits down on the bed equally carefully and pulls her legs up to sit criss cross. Vanessa is staring down at the pieces, taking in their different shapes without really comprehending how they work. Then she looks back up at Tamara, her smile turning vicious. She smirks as she says:

“I’m so going to kick your ass.”

Tamara laughs at the overconfidence and can’t help but brag:

“I doubt that. I beat Colonel Young routinely. I’ve even managed to defeat Rush, once.” 

Vanessa’s eyes go wide and she laughs.

“Oh my. I bet he’s unhappy about that.”

Tamara laughs too, happy that Vanessa seems perfectly at home with her. 

“You’d think so, but actually he just seemed impressed. And asked to play more often. I told him we were starting up the tournaments, but I bet you can tell how he responded to that.”

“Yeah, he isn’t exactly interested in mingling with the crew, so I’m not surprised he said no.”

Vanessa has reached out and begun fidgeting with the white queen, so tamara decides it’s time for the lesson to start:

“That’s the most powerful piece in the game, the queen.”

Vanessa’s mouth quirks up in that crooked smile.

“Of course it is.”

Tamara reaches out for a piece just at the same time as Vanessa sets the queen down and their fingers brush. Tamara freezes, their fingers slightly intertwined, waiting to see Vanessa’s reaction. Vanessa smiles a small, secret smile, and takes Tamara’s hand for real. They sit for a moment, just holding hands. The contact is already making her head spin with possibilities. Suddenly Vanessa lets go and Tamara feels bereft, but only for a moment before Vanessa leans in. She leans across the chessboard between them, putting one arm out to support herself, until their faces are almost touching. Then she stops and whispers:

“May I kiss you?”

Tamara breathes out shakily. All the potential has come to this, and she has to make a decision. She sighs out:

“Yes.”

Vanessa leans the rest of the way in, slowly, and kisses her softly. It’s been a while since Tamara was kissed, but she’s sure this is one of the best. Vanessa is skilled but gentle. She takes the lead but without being overly forceful. As they kiss, Tamara hears the chess pieces go clattering to the floor. Vanessa pulls away, smiling at her like she’s something amazing, something beautiful, something worth worshiping. She says:

“Sorry.”

And leans over to pick up the chess pieces. Tamara, left breathless and wanting more, laughs quietly at the absurdity of apologizing over knocking down chess pieces after a kiss like that. She says:

“No big deal, but I think we should move the chess board.”

Vanessa collects the pieces and places them carefully on the floor next to them while Tamara takes care of the board. Once they’re finished they look at each other and next thing she knows, Tamara is throwing herself forward, into Vanessa’s waiting arms.

\-------

“Tamara, why can’t I leave? I’m fine!”

Tamara gives Vanessa her patented “who’s the medic here” look.

“Vanessa, you’re covered in welts. Beyond that, I want you to stay in case you have an allergic reaction. I need to be able to monitor you.”

Vanessa grumbles:

“Jeez, you walk into one alien bush and suddenly you’re gonna die.”

Tamara gives her girlfriend an unimpressed look. Vanessa is playing down how bad she is. The welts from what they’re calling poison ivy alien edition cover her legs, torso, and her lower arms. She has to be in pain, but Tamara doesn’t have the painkiller to waste on her. So she’s doing the next best thing: getting her in a bed. That is, if her unruly girlfriend will cooperate. Tamara grabs her arm, careful to grab above the welts, on the unblemished skin. She tugs Vanessa over towards one of the empty beds. She goes, reluctantly. Tamara pushes her down on the bed and pulls a blanket up over her. As she does, she teases:

“Why are you in such a hurry anyways? Don’t want to spend time with me?”

Vanessa sputters, caught off guard but still trying to reassure her that’s not the case. Tamara laughs and pats her on the shoulder before returning to her paperwork. There’s a few minutes of quiet before Vanessa gets restless and says:

“Hey Tamara, come look at this.”

Tamara rushes over, worried that the welts might have changed, but instead Vanessa is just rubbing the fabric of her uniform undershirt in between her fingers. Tamara takes a closer look, but nothing seems out of place. She asks:

“What?”

Vanessa is smirking at her in that way Tamara pretends she doesn’t find hot. Vanessa says:

“Know what it’s made of?”

Tamara sighs, quickly losing patience.

“No.”

Vanessa smirks wider.

“Girlfriend material.”

The punchline takes a moment to land, before Tamara lets out a surprised laugh. Vanessa grins and launches into the next:

“Hey, I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?”

Tamara can’t help it, she bursts into giggles before joking back:

“I’m a medic, of course I can!” 

Vanessa laughs too, before continuing:

“Are you a parking ticket? ‘Cause you’ve got fine written all over you.”

She completes that one with an eyebrow wiggle. Tamara laughs so hard she has to curl into herself, trying to stop. She finally gasps out:

“Okay okay, i’m trying to do paperwork.”

Vanessa’s mouth opens, ready to release another cheesy pick up line. Tamara presses a finger to her lips, startling her into silence. Then Tamara says:

“How about I bribe you to be quiet?”

Vanessa settles back on her bed, eyes gleaming as she says smugly:

“I can’t be bought.”

Tamara smirks back; she has a secret weapon.

“I’ll give you a kiss.”

Vanessa’s eyes go wide and she throws a glance at the scientist a bed down, as if checking they’re not alone. They hadn't decided whether to go public with their relationship yet, though Vanessa had wanted to. A kiss in public is Tamara coming over to her side. So she grins and says:

“I’ll take it.”

Tamara leans down and kisses her, soft and chaste but enough to bring a blush to Vanessa’s cheeks. Then she pulls away and puts on a stern face, saying:

“Now go to sleep.”

Tamara returns to her paperwork, and true to her word Vanessa drifts off to sleep peacefully.

\-------

Tamara lets herself be tugged along by Vanessa, enjoying the feel of the other woman’s hand in hers. They’re headed through destiny's halls, moving towards the observation deck. She can’t help but ask:

“Vanessa, what are we doing?”

Vanessa looks back at her and grins, before pressing a finger to her own lips in a shushing motion.

“Come on Tamara, it’s a surprise!”

Tamara laughs and lets it go, content to see what Vanessa has planned for their first official date. There aren’t that many options for things to do on Destiny, but she’s happy to spend time with her girlfriend any of those few ways. Finally they reach the observation deck and Vanessa gestures widely, saying:

“Surprise!”

Tamara takes in the picnic setup with glee. Vanessa had taken what must be the blanket off her bed and laid it out on the deck. Plates of food are arranged by the side of the blanket, including the hydroponic bay’s hard won strawberries. There’s also a pitcher of something, probably water. Vanessa continues:

“I figured we could sit and look at the stars. We’re coming out of FTL in a few minutes.”

Tamara grins and leans in to kiss her girlfriend before saying:

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Vanessa leads her over and they take a seat. Tamara is excited to find Vanessa a slaid out cushions out under the blanket, making it soft to sit or lay down on. Vanessa instantly begins to dig into the food and Tamara joins her, snatching a bunch of strawberries. She looks up at the FTL rushing past them and sighs:

“Even like this, it’s beautiful. So many colors.”

Vanessa pops a strawberry into her mouth before she adds:

“And it means we’re safe. It’s comforting, I think.”

Just then the ship shudders and they come out of FTL, revealing a truly spectacular starfield. Tamara sighs appreciatively and says:

“But it can’t compare to the stars. They’re the reason we’re out here, I love looking at them.”

Vanessa hums agreeingly and they sit in silence, just looking for a moment. Then Vanessa scoots closer and wraps and arm around Tamara before asking:

“How’s chess club going?”

“It’s good! I still say you should come.”

Vanessa lays her head on Tamara’s shoulder as she says:

“I don’t know, I think I need a few more sessions with my private tutor before I’m ready.”

Tamara snorts.

“Maybe I should start charging.”

James laughs, and there’s another beat of comfortable silence as Tamara leans into her. Then Tamara asks:

“How’s your book?”

Vanessa laughs.

“Trashy. But that’s how I like it.”

Tamara is struck by an idea:

“Maybe we should start a book trade! I’ve already finished all the ones brought with me, but I’m sure someone else on board would enjoy them. And I’d definitely welcome new reading material.”

Vanessa grins sappily at her and says:

“My girlfriend the organizer.”

Tamara grins back and cuddles closer, saying:

“I love you, Vanessa.”

Vanessa curls into her side and says it back:

“I love you too.”

\--------

They’re lying in bed on a lazy saturday morning, Vanessa carding her fingers through Tamara’s hair when she says out of the blue:

“You know, I've always wanted to shave my head. ”

Tamara pictures that and knows it’d look hot as hell. Though Vanessa would look good no matter what. So she asks:

“Why haven't you?”

Vanessa shrugs and admits:

“Was afraid I wouldn’t be pretty anymore.”

Tamara frowns at that and reminds her:

“You’re pretty no matter what.”

There’s a moment of considering silence and then Vanessa props herself up on an elbow and says:

“Hey. Let’s do it. Right now.”

Tamara laughs, slightly surprised.

“Right now?”

Vanessa is giving her that grin she can never say no to. She says:

“Yeah! Let’s do something spontaneous and crazy.”

Tamara grins back, caught up in Vanessa’s excitement, and says:

“Okay. I’ve got clippers in the infirmary.”

Vanessa stands as she asks:

“Why would you have them there?”

Tamara stands too, pulling on her pants as she goes:

“To treat head wounds sometimes you have to shave off the hair to see what you’re doing. Thus, Clippers.”

Vanessa suanters towards the door, already on the move, and throws back over her shoulder:

“Cool.”

They make their way through the halls and to the infirmary. Vanessa sits down on one of the beds while Tamara digs through the cabinets until she finds the clippers. She pulls them out and plugs them in before asking:

“You sure about this?”

Vanessa squares her shoulders and nods.

“Totally. Let’s go.”

Tamara takes a deep breath and then begins shaving her head. The clippers struggle with the long hair, but they’re making significant progress. Vanessa watches the hair come off in clumps with excitement in her eyes. Tamara watches as more and more of her scalp is revealed until finally her head is bare.

“Okay. Here’s a mirror, take a look.”

Vanessa does and her eyes go wide before she exclaims happily:

“Oh my god it looks amazing.”

Tamara looks her girlfriend over and has to agree. She liked her hair, but this is just as good. And the joy on her girlfriend’s face is wonderful to see. Tamara asks:

“Can I touch?”

Vanessa nods, eyes still locked on her reflection. Tamara begins to run her fingers through the soft bristles of her short hair. She gasps at how soft they are and says:

“Vanessa, you’ve got to feel this.”

Vanessa reaches up and exclaims loudly at the feeling:

“Hell yes!”

Greer, who was walking past, does a double take. Vanessa grins at him and asks:

“What do you think?”

Greer nods, looking impressed.

“Looking fierce, Vanessa.”

Vanessa grins and gives him a thumbs up before standing and pulling Tamara into a kiss. She pulls away and says:

“Thanks, babe.”

Tamara grins at her,lovestruck, and says:

“Anytime.”

\---------

Vanessa rolls over in bed one night and says:

“I think I’d like to get married. What do you think?”

Tamara kisses her, sudden and hard and full of as much love as possible, and says:

“I’d love to.”

So they do.

Vanessa and Tamara’s wedding isn’t the first on destiny and it won’t be the last. But to her---of course---it’s the best wedding that could have ever been. They both wear their fatigues, as they have nothing else to change into. They walk down the makeshift aisle and Colonel Young officates. The rings are wooden, carved by Rush until they’re perfectly smooth and they fit exactly. As Tamara kisses her wife in front of the cheering crew, she knows she doesn’t regret anything, not even being trapped here. 

The kitchen serves up a feast of fresh fruits and vegetables, some the product off the hydroponics bay and others from the most recent planet. Vanessa stuffs herself on fruit and when tamara leans in to kiss her, she tastes sweet. She dances with her wife before splitting off to dance with Colonel Young, Eli, and Scott. Then she returns to her love’s arms for a slow dance, swaying in time, foreheads pressed together. The night blurs together, a happy haze of dancing and laughing and smiling.

\-------

The away team comes through the gate, lugging crates of food and water collected from the planet. Vanessa looks through the crowd to find her wife, having been waiting for her in the gate room. Tamara appears out of the crowd, practically glowing. Vanessa knows how much she enjoys being able to get off the ship and breathe some fresh air. Tamara’s arms are full of delicate pink flowers. Vanessa steps forwards and asks:

“More medicinals?”

Tamara gives her a dazzling smile and says:

“No. These are for you.”

Vanessa feels her eyes go wide as she asks:

“For me?”

Tamara laughs at her surprise and teases:

“You’re not the only one who can do grand romantic gestures you know.”

Vanessa gets over her shock and runs her fingers over the beautiful flowers, saying:

“They’re wonderful. Thank you.”

Tamara leans in the kiss her on the cheek and then lifts her bag, saying:

“Let’s get them back to our room. We’ll have to find something to use as a vase...”

Vanessa shakes herself, still overwhelmed with how much she loves Tamara, and follows her wife down the hall.

\-------

Tamara lies in bed, curled up in Vanessa’s arms, and runs a hand over the swell of her belly. The baby should be coming any day and she knows she’s ready to raise her child alongside Vanessa. Vanessa will be an amazing mother, and tamara’s going to do her best. She feels no fear; only love.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to give tamara another baby since she canonically lost one :(
> 
> and yeah i had james shave her head just bc im gay and i think it would look good


End file.
